Domestic water taps usually have an axial flow path with a sealing washer which moves axially to engage or disengage a valve seat when the tap handle is turned. In such arrangements the valve seat and particularly the valve washer are subject to wear.
It is known for such domestic water taps to be retrofit with a valve assembly which converts the axial flow to flow through radially directed apertures with sealing effected by an O-ring. Australian patent application 39710/78 in the name of Martin illustrates a known arrangement.